


2:26 A.M.

by Vampy



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Bruises, But only to Episode 46, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergent Afterwards, Corporate Abuse, Episode: e046 Parade Day, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Off-Stage/Implied Violence, Parade Day, Protective Cecil, Time Keeping, Worried Carlos, hopefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampy/pseuds/Vampy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minutes keep ticking by and ticking by and still there is no no comfort in the time that he is beside his lover. There is no longer safety in minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Evening

**Author's Note:**

> May be continued, may not be. Only time will tell.

It was 10:46 P.M. and Carlos sat at a table with a cold dinner set up. Granted, the dinner was microwaved as microwaves help to endorse science, but it was now cold. The radio had reverted back to its regular Thursday night programming, so the house was filled with the sound of beached whales and extraterrestrial dial tones. Cecil’s show had finished at 8:00, with a wavering voice and the host mentioning something about a Strex meeting.  
It was 10:48 P.M.   
Carlos ate by himself, his previous feelings of concern growing a bit. In the back of his head, he reasoned that Cecil had probably saw something interesting and investigated, but still, he should’ve been home by then. The scientist cleared the table, not bothering to save leftovers. Leftovers were too dangerous, and it was just a microwave meal. Glancing to the door, he listened for a car, footsteps, or even a knock. Silence greeted his hopes. With a sigh, he sat down on the couch and decided to pass the time.  
It was 1:32 A.M. when the door creaked open. Carlos was asleep until the front entrance closed and locked. He snapped awake, readjusting the glasses that rested askew thanks to the awkward, splayed out sleeping position. A glance at the clock, and Carlos sat up.  
“Cecil, wh-”  
His heart stuttered, and his face froze.

It was 1:45 A.M., and Cecil stood in the shower, silent. In the bedroom on the other side of the wall, Carlos had finished pacing and finally had begun changing. Satisfied with the decrease in noise, Cecil stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He swiped at the mirror, clearing the foggy surface. His face wasn’t too bad; the Strex officials had only managed to bust his lip a little, and the dark purple bruises around his neck would be hard to see in the dim light. His eyes trailed down his chest, to where a brand still stung in the middle of his chest. It was joined by other splattered splotches of assorted shades. Purples and blues stood out the most, while yellows and greens lined some of his ribs. Cecil’s fingers touched the accompanying cuts gingerly, ensuring that no blood came away on his fingers. Carlos hadn’t seen everything, just his face. He didn’t need to see the rest.  
A loose t-shirt covered the catastrophic canvas that was his chest, and Cecil stared back at his face. He seemed more tired lately, a bit more strained. Everyone was, but he could still stay upbeat. He attempted a smile, but to curl the corners of his lips was too much. It looked forced and fake, and Carlos would see through it. Cecil left the bathroom, settling on just a small grin.  
Carlos was already in bed, tired. He met Cecil’s eyes, questions bubbling. Since Cecil had walked in with a bit of blood still on his face, Carlos hadn’t stopped worrying. Asking if he was alright, wondering aloud what had happened, the scientist expressed his concern and curiosity. The only answer he had received was silence. Now, neither man said a word as Cecil covered himself with the blankets, seeing Carlos’ strained expression. The two turned out the lights, and settled.  
Carlos pulled Cecil close to him, holding him tight. The sudden contact reignited the fire that danced on Cecil’s ribs, and he muffled his hiss of pain. The arms around him loosened, and Cecil relaxed a bit more. He pressed into Carlos’ chest, and his other buried his face in the crook of Cecil’s neck.   
Carlos could see the bruises on his neck, and recognized his hiss for what it was. He said nothing, but Cecil could feel moist tears wet his neck as Carlos pulled him closer. He needed to know that Cecil wouldn’t leave, that he was there, that for even a moment he was safe. 

It was 2:26 A.M. when two men fell asleep, one with a sense of false security and the other knowing the danger of saying too much.


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers in the next chapter for Parade Day, and canon compliant up until aforementioned episode.  
> This is another build-up chapter and now that I've a basic plot format set up, there will be more to come. I'm not scheduling regular updates though, since this story is more of a 'work-as-I-wish' story.

It is 8:15 A.M.   
Carlos is the first of the two to wake, and as sunlight filters in through the invisible window, it places a spotlight on the now visible bruises around Cecil’s neck. Dark skinned hands gently trace the prints of his their lover’s neck, and all Carlos can think of is every tragic story he’s ever heard of abuse, or of fights. Gingerly, he gets to his knees beside Cecil and lifts the hem of his shirt. A veritable rainbow of sickly bruises flash at him, and a hand covers his mouth, as he takes a moment before realizing it is his own. A minute passes, and finally Carlos lets go of Cecil’s shirt, letting it fall back down upon the painful painting on his skin. Twin trails streak down his face, but Carlos makes no sound. Other than his unanswered questions, there had been so sound since Cecil’s show, which evidently went terribly, terribly wrong.  
Cecil’s eyes open, and the sleep is pushed out of them almost immediately upon seeing Carlos’ head hanging, chin pressed against his chest and arms wrapped around himself. Cecil sits beside Carlos, and pulls him into his lap, placing a hand on the back of his neck and resting his chin on Carlos’ shoulder.  
“Carlos.”  
His voice is deep, and not as damaged as Carlos feared but a low whine teeters from the scientist’s lips and Cecil’s heart breaks.  
“I’m so sorry Carlos. I’m alright, it’s alright, everything is fine.”  
This time, it is Carlos who says nothing, but instead throws his arms around his lover and holds tight. Several minutes pass before the crying subsides, and the world feel just a little bit less terrifying. Carlos shifts and presses his forehead against Cecil, making and holding his boyfriend’s eyes.   
“Cecil, what happened?”  
Carlos’ voice is scratchy and raw, but he manages to keep the tears from his voice, if not the desperation and concern. In response, Cecil gives him a sad smile, one that fails to hide the sorrow in his eyes.   
“It’s nothing Carlos, it’s over.”  
“No, no- you can’t not tell about th-this Cecil,” Carlos begins, ignoring the furrow in Cecil’s brow and the hesitation in his features.  
“You’ve been hurt and you’re still hurt and that’s your business, but your business is my business because I’m yours, and you’re mine, and we agreed that-”  
He is cut off as soft lips brush his own and a hand holds the side of his face gingerly, like glass about to shatter. His thoughts petered off into nothing, and his focus was singled in on the amount of love that made his chest tighten and squirm. He grabbed the hand on the side of his face and held it as the kiss ended and his eyes opened once more to focus on Cecil.  
“Carlos, my perfectly imperfect Carlos, I’m so sorry.”  
“Stop, please, just… stop.”

It is 9:27 A.M. before either of them leave the bedroom.   
The rest of the day is sickeningly domestic, with Cecil acting his usual goofy self and Carlos attempting to reciprocate despite the nausea he felt stirring in his gut when the light caught the bruises or the split lip in a certain way. They ate breakfast, watched some Saturday cartoons despite it being a Wednesday, and Cecil tried to convince Carlos of the importance of yodel-painting, which as it turns out, is a highly complicated way to build a house.   
At 2:45 P.M., Carlos’ phone gives a loud howl, and he frowns. Cecil groans loudly and looks at his boyfriend with puppy-dog eyes.  
“Work?”   
Cecil asks, receiving a nod in return. Carlos stands from his spot and switches to his professional lab coat, the one with the yellow trim. He turns back to Cecil and the two exchange a good-bye kiss which probably lasted longer than it should have. Smooth hands trace the trim on the lab coat, and Carlos notes the slight darkening in Cecil’s eyes at the colour. He catches one of Cecil’s hands and kisses the knuckle, eliciting a blush from the recipient of the kiss. Seeing his lover’s sheepish grin is enough to appease Carlos, who embraces him one more time.  
“Be careful today Carlos.”  
Cecil warns, brushing a hair from his boyfriend’s face. Carlos smiles and presses a thumb to his cheek in return.  
“And you Cecil.”

The two grin, and Cecil gives Carlos one last kiss on the forehead. As Carlos leaves the house, Cecil leans against the doorframe and waves good-bye, as Carlos shouts one last farewell.  
“Have fun!” He shouts. Cecil beams in response, and seemingly nothing is amiss.  
“Of course I will!”

“It’s parade day, after all!”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is vampydefenderoftherealm. Call me Vampy.


End file.
